Enchanted
by AmaratheSlytherin
Summary: After the war and her mother's death, Hermione Granger and friends move to Forks, Washington to live with her father, Charlie Swan. There, she instantly befriends a group of vampires and delves deeper into their world. Hermione/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone and welcome to my new story, Enchanted. I have not posted on here for many years (sorry). I had an old Jasper/Hermione posted here, which I have deleted. This is, kind of, a brand-new version. It's still Jasper/Hermione, but also very different to my old one. Hope you enjoy._

 _ **Enchanted**_

Hermione Jean Granger was an unusual person, ever since she was born. It was as if the fates had marked that her life would be special, and it was. She was the eldest daughter to Charlie Swan and Amelia Granger. It was a mistake. Hermione's parents separated, her mother taking her back to England. Her father then married another woman and they produced Hermione's younger sister Isabella Swan. Hermione didn't really know her little sister, she lived a very long way away and visits were rare. Also, Amelia did not like Renee, so she purposely kept distance between them. Hermione always wished that her mother and father married so she could have a real family because she had loved both of them and was always sad at how little she managed to see her father.

That time got even shorter as Hermione found out she was a witch and was sent to Boarding school, which at times she would regret. Hermione was a vital part in the Wizarding World, she helped fight and win the Wizarding War. Afterwards she was a shell of herself, she had lost so much in that war, and gained feelings or despair, she also knew she probably had PTSD at least, she was good at trying to push those painful memories away by distracting herself, that wasn't so easy when she was asleep. Her, at the time, boyfriend Ron didn't understand this, he hadn't gone through anything like it, he hadn't been tortured. It was one day that their relationship ended when he insinuated she wasn't trying, that she wanted to be hurt and injured. Hermione went off at him, and so did her best friend Harry. Harry had been there for her afterwards, he was one of the only ones to understand why she hadn't recovered yet.

Harry even went with her when it was time to collect her mother and step-father from Australia and he was there to console her after she discovered that they'd died. She managed to protect them from Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, but they died in a simple car crash, the fate of it agonised Hermione until there was a wet patch of her tears on Harry's shoulder. She had their bodies transported back to England and buried in the same church graveyard as Harry's parents. They visited the four graves to say goodbye, and Harry even asked his parents to look after Hermione's mum and step-father. They both gasped as bright sunlight shined down on them as if Lily and James were answering them.

They stood staring at Hermione's mother and step-father's graves for a long time until Hermione decided to speak. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"I need to live with my dad." She said simply, and he looked at her softly as if he didn't want to part with her.

"I understand, but I'll miss you." He said softly, his head hung.

"You could come with me." Hermione whispered, and Harry raised his head sharply to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to go see my dad. I never got to spend any time with him as a child, he's my only family left. However, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave any of our friends, really."

"Who do you count as your friends after the Weasley incident?" Harry asked. Hermione thought about that family. She was upset at how Ron and Ginny handled their relationships, they just didn't understand like Harry and Hermione did, torture wasn't something you just got over. However, the twins and the two eldest brothers and Fleur still contacted them frequently and Hermione still felt as though they were family.

"Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Fleur."

"So, you want to ask all of them?"

"I think, at least, Luna and Neville will come with us. They want to get away as well. Luna's dad died and Neville's grandmother. They have nothing left for the in England, just like us. I think we have to ask them."

"Okay, we'll ask them, but I can't promise anything." Harry said and hugged Hermione.

. . . .

 **50 (or so) years earlier**

Alice knew that Jasper would eventually find her, she knew that throughout the 30 years she waited and looked for him. She knew that as she entered that bar, she would meet him by the end of the day. And there he was, she loved him as soon as she saw him in front of her.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Uh, hey." He grunted back.

"I don't want to freak you out, but I've been waiting for you for 30 years."

He looked at her weirdly before deciding she was a vampire. "You've got a gift?"

"I can see the future, I saw you coming."

"Why me?" He asked curiously.

"Because, we're mates." Alice said softly. "I'm Alice, and you're Jasper. My visions told me we'd be together forever."

"Uh, maybe we should talk in private?" Jasper asked.

Alice led him to a room in the bar she specifically booked for this moment. "Go on." She said after she settled down onto the bed.

"I'm not really after a girlfriend, or mate. I've just got out of this…."

"Scam of a relationship with Maria, one of the people trying to take over the south with Newborn Vampire Armies?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I know, but I figured we could try. Look, I know you feel guilt every time you feed because of the emotions you feel, I found this family, the Cullen's, they don't eat humans, they specifically drink the blood of animals, I think they could help you with your guilt problem."

"Eating animals?" Jasper asked, he was curious, it could work and he'd never thought of it before. However, did he have to go with the little pixie to her new family, he was much more of a nomad.

"I know you think you're a nomad, but I've seen how happy you'll be there, how happy we'll be." Alice said and Jasper felt nothing but truth.

"Okay, but lets take this slowly." Jasper said and Alice nodded.

. . . .

Jasper found himself happy the next few years as he travelled with Alice towards the Cullen's, he knew he was in love with her and he was sure Alice knew this as well. They walked into a new pub to get out of the sun one day to walk straight into a person with bright red eyes. Whilst Jasper didn't feel scared, Alice cowered behind him. The lights were suddenly turned on to find a few bodies on the floor.

"We've got some golden eyes, Victoria." James said cruelly.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked boredly.

"Aw, aren't you so tough, protecting your lady there." The man said and Victoria grabbed Alice and thrust her towards James. James paused as he saw the girl before him.

"What do you want, just let her go, we'll leave you alone." Jasper said.

"No, you see when this one was human I was hunting her, she was my singer, I was so disappointed that I never got to taste that blood of her, she smelled amazing. You see she was in an Asylum being cared for by this vampire, he turned her when I tried to eat her. I killed her sire and I decided to spare her life, but now…"

Jasper growled angrily, but his left arm was painfully ripped off from behind him by another assailant.

"Thank you, Laurent, I was waiting for Victoria to do it, but clearly she was distracted by something." James said spitting his venom towards Victoria. Then he ripped Alice's head off from her shoulders as Laurent burnt a fire. Jasper acted quickly, he propelled himself up and pushed the pain away and grabbed the redhead and cracked her head.

"Step away from her, or I'll kill her."

James laughed cruelly. "Go ahead, I was going to do it myself afterwards anyway." He then dropped Alice's head in the fire followed by the rest of her body.

Jasper gasped softly, wanting to cry and scream, he had only just found her. He ran forward and kicked Laurent in the back and he fell into the fire, he then grabbed James arms off, followed by his head. He then tore his arms, legs and torso into very little pieces and threw them into the fire, leaving his head whole.

"You shouldn't have done that, she was my mate and legally I can kill you and anyone who helped you. I'll also tell you something else, I am Major Jasper Whitlock, I trained army after army of newborns, two idiots like you are no trouble."

"Victoria, help me." He cried, Jasper realised he had left his voice box there, and he growled in frustration.

Victoria sat there in shock before getting up, Jasper sifted through her emotions, she was enraged. "You were going to kill me? Why?"

"You're annoying." James replied.

"We're mates."

"Oh, please darling we're not. How could you be so gullible, I never even loved you. I just liked your power, I thought it was interesting, but you've become more a pain than useful." He told her, Jasper watched as her face got twisted into rage as she kicked his head into the fire.

Jasper sent calm her way after sitting down, he was panting, even though he didn't need to breathe, he could feel the venom in his eyes, refusing to fall down.

"I'm sorry." Victoria said softly.

"What for? You did nothing?"

"I didn't exactly help." She told him. "It's like my mind was clouded when I was with him, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I think he had a power to control others, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Thank you." She said softly. "I'm sorry about your mate, she didn't deserve that."

"Do you want to come with me?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a gift, I'm an empath and when I eat from humans I can feel their fear and pain, so I hardly ever ate. Alice told me there was a family of vegetarian vampires, she wanted us to go there together. I may have lost Alice and I will never forget my mate, but I still want to go meet this family. Alice was a seer, she told me that we'd have a great life with that coven, funny that she didn't see this coming."

Victoria thought for a moment. "I would like to settle down and not live the nomad life, it could be a great change."

"We should also clean this place up."

"Right, sorry about that as well."

"It's fine Victoria, but you should probably grab a shower, I'll clean up, we need to be quick. I'll make it out like a gas explosion."

"How…"

"I have my ways." Jasper smirked.

It took Jasper about half an hour to stage everything with Vicky helping at the end. Then they ran at full speed away from the pub so they weren't implicated.

. . . .

It took them a further two months to reach the Cullen's house in Boston. Jasper nervously knocked on the door, he knew Alice would have done this differently. A friendly looking woman with golden eyes answered the door with a smile which dropped when she noticed their eyes. They had almost lost the red, but it mixed with the golden which gave them an odd colour.

"Can I help you?"

"Esme, who's at the door?" another voice asked as he came beside his wife and saw their eyes. "Maybe you should come in." He said softly and led them to the dining table as his wife went upstairs and came back down with three other vampires. Jasper was very nervous and Victoria wasn't far behind, but the other vampires looked kind to them. "My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and our kids, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Okay, um, this is a long story that gets a bit odd in places, so bear with us."

"Maybe you should start with why you've come here, and how you were turned."

"Okay, easy enough." Jasper said nervously. "I was born in 1844, Houston, Texas. I was a major in the Confederate Army when I met a girl named Maria, she was a vampire and she had two accomplices with her, Maria was building an newborn vampire army in the south and I was turned for this purpose…" Jasper started.

"Wait, you were a part of the vampire wars?" Emmett asked. "Cool."

"Emmett." Carlisle warned.

"Anyway, after a year, the newborns get culled, with my gift I managed to get myself spared."

"Your gift?"

"It's nothing great, I can sense emotions and I can give emotions to others as well." Jasper explained.

"Could you demonstrate."

"Sure, the easiest is laughter." Jasper said and concentrated for a few seconds before all the Cullen's started laughing.

"That is so cool."

"It does come with its downsides." Jasper admitted. "If someone feels bloodlust, I'll feel it as well, which can be hard. And I can also feel people's fear and pain and other emotions when eating."

"So that's why you started on the vegetarian diet?"

"Kind of, but it was mostly because of Alice."

"Alice?"

"We'll get to her." Victoria told them.

"Anyway, I was the one meant to train and cull the newborns after a while, then I met Peter, he was created for the newborn army, but we struck a friendship. Then I was meant to cull a group of newborns and Peter's mate Charlotte was amongst them, Peter came for her and I let them go. They told me to go with them, but I refused. After a few more years, I felt Maria becoming disinterested and she wanted to kill me so I wouldn't steal her land, Peter and Charlotte came back to try and convince me to leave with me and I did. I love those two like my siblings, but they drank from humans and didn't understand when I refused to eat. We went our separate ways, then I walked into a pub and met Alice. Your turn Victoria."

"I was born in England in the 1550s and turned by my older sister Anne in the late 1560s when I was 18 years old. Anne was turned by Hilda and all together we formed a coven. We had Hilda, our leader, Anne, Mary, Heidi and Noela. We had a few years together, but apparently, we were attracting too much attention from the humans, the Volturi came and killed most of my coven, my sister included. I managed to escape, and Heidi was spared and tied to the Volturi. Last I heard she's the one that gets their dinner."

"Still is." Carlisle admitted.

"After that I met James, who I though was my mate, unfortunately Jasper and I think he had some sort of power to keep people loyal to him. It was like I couldn't decide anything for myself, my mind was clouded. Then we went into a bar and ate the people there, um, sorry." Victoria said guiltily.

"That's where we met, Alice and I walked into that bar, it was all dark and I walked straight into James." Jasper told them. "I should tell you a little about Alice, she was short with spiky black hair, but she was like a ninja. She also didn't remember her human life at all and the only thing that kept her sane was her power to see into the future and know that I was coming, and we would go to you. That's why we are here, because Alice said it would be great for both of us, unfortunately we lost Alice on our way here."

"You lost her, I mean I'm sure we can find her." Emmett said stupidly.

"Em, hon, they mean she died." Rosalie replied.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"It was James, he recognised her. Apparently, her family shoved her into an Asylum because of her visions where she befriended an older vampire. Then James came across her scent, Alice was James singer and he wanted to kill her, but the older vampire turned Alice. So James took his revenge upon the older vampire and spared Alice, until he saw her again that day. I tried to help her, but my arm was ripped off by Laurent a they acted to fast. My first thought was to have my own hostage, sorry for that Victoria."

"It's fine." Victoria told him softly.

"That didn't work though."

"It was also the moment I realised that James is an asshole."

"Why?"

"He said he didn't care if I died because he was going to kill me afterwards anyway." Victoria told them to the gasps of Esme and Rosalie.

"So Alice was killed and then I killed them and Victoria and I started a very weird friendship. I told her about Alice's plan and we decided to go still, so it took us another few months to find you but we also tried to start the vegetarian lifestyle."

"Well, I need to have a little talk with my family, if you two want to go for a run or check out the town for about half an hour."

"We'll go for a hunt." Jasper said and they left the house.

Carlisle waited for about ten minutes before he decided to speak. "Well, that was interesting and very sad. I think both of them would be a nice addition to our family, but I want all of you to vote."

"Yes." Esme said.

"Yep." Emmett added.

"They seem nice, so yes." Rosalie said.

"No."

"Edward." Rosalie threatened.

"No, hear me out, the Volturi killed Victoria's coven for getting too big, if we add them what do you think we're doing?" Edward asked.

"They need a home Edward, they've been on their own for too long." Carlisle said.

Edward groaned, "Four against one." He said and Carlisle nodded.

"My vote is yes." Carlisle said to the cheers of his family, with one groan.

"I'll go make them a bedroom, I don't think they had much judging by their bags." Esme said and Carlisle smiled.

. . . .

The group that Hermione had mentioned were gathered around a table as they waited for the last member, Neville. "Hey guys." He said as he hurried through the door.

"What's wrong Neville?"

"My parents finally passed away." He said and started sobbing. Hermione and Luna both reached for him and hugged his side as he leant to cry and breathe on Luna's shoulders. It took a while for him to come back after he cried, everyone understood though, they had all faced their own challenges and deaths before, during and after the war.

"Shh, it's okay Neville." Luna cooed.

"I'm sorry." He gasped.

"Neville, we understand, it's okay." Hermione told him softly and he managed to nod softly and wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper.

"I'm sorry, what was this meeting about?" He asked.

Harry glanced nervously towards Hermione and she nodded, reaching out to find Neville's hand, she gave it a quick squeeze.

"Harry and I went to Australia to find my mother and step-father. No Death Eaters got to them, but they were killed in a car crash." Hermione informed them and expressions of worry and shock crossed their faces. "I still have my biological father who lives in America and I decided to live there. I've never really known my father because my mother and he separated and she took me to England. But I didn't want to leave anyone in this room. So, I thought maybe you would like to come with me." Hermione stuttered.

"Come with you?" Fleur asked.

"Come with me to America, for a new start. We can go to school and just live without thought of fighting in a war or careers. Just getting some more time to live our lives without anyone interfering." Hermione told them and Fleur, Bill and Charlie turned into each other discussing it.

"I'm in." Luna said and nodded to Neville.

"I'll come to, it will be nice to have a new start where no one really knows us." Neville added.

"We're in." The twins said together.

"We would like to come also." Bill said and Hermione nodded happily.

"I would love to, but I can't with work and all, but I will visit whenever I can." Charlie said.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered softly.

"So, when do we go." Fleur asked.

"and where do we live?" Luna added.

"Do we live together, or…" Harry asked.

"I want to live with my dad, I feel like he deserves to get to know me, I am his daughter after all." Hermione announced, and they nodded.

"We should buy a house there, somewhere private where we can be us." Fleur told them and they nodded.

"Hermione, when you call your dad, say that your parents adopted Harry." Luna said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you need someone like Charlie. He becomes a surrogate dad to all of us, but Harry you need that most of us. You never grew up with a loving parent, this is your chance."

"What do I tell him about the rest of you?"

"Tell him that some friends of yours are coming down, then when we are down there, we'll tell him about magic and about the war." Luna said knowingly and Hermione nodded.

"Well, we need to make plans then. We need that house as quickly as possible." Hermione started. "We definitely need to go to Gringotts and see if we can transfer all our vaults or if we can access it from America. We need to convert some into American money. We need to buy muggle clothes, particularly for colder climates. I think invisible wand holsters would be good to hide our wands, we need to inform MACUSA of our move and get our wands registered so we can use magic. I think we should buy at least one car over there and decide which of us are going to muggle school."

"We're too old for school, but for you, Harry, Luna and Neville you are the right age and should, maybe even Fred and George." Bill said and Charlie nodded.

"Okay, we need to get the house first, then I'll call my dad. Seeing as Harry and I are going to be living with my dad, we will at least have to take the flight from Seattle to Port Angeles, the rest of you can get an international portkey." Hermione said and they nodded.

It took a week for the to get a great house with enough bedrooms and that was private and away from everywhere else. It was then that Hermione needed to make the phone call to her dad. She was a little scared but Harry was there with her.

She nervously dialled and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Oh, shit. Did I wake you up, dad?" She asked.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, it's me, dad."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting a phone call at this time."

"I'm so sorry, I was waiting to call you, but I should have waited a bit longer."

"It's okay, hon. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um, well, this will be a bit hard over the phone, but mum and Richard died in a car crash a couple of weeks ago." Hermione said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks, she reached out her hand and Harry grasped it tightly.

"Oh, sweetie." Charlie said, all hints of tiredness gone. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't know what to do. You're the only family I have left." Hermione said and sobbed out loud.

"Hermione, why don't you come down here and live with me, you could even attend school down here. I know we don't have any fancy boarding schools, but it's a decent education."

"I don't think I need another boarding school dad. It sounds perfect. There's just one thing holding me back."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Mum and Richard semi adopted someone from my school."

"Darling, how do you semi adopt someone?" He asked.

"His name is Harry, he's really kind and sweet. His parents were killed when he was one and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. I was stupid back then, and I missed something." Hermione told him.

"Hermione, you've never been stupid."

"I was, Daddy, I didn't notice that Harry seemed to detest to want to go home, or that the clothes he wore were way too big for him, that he was very skinny and too short for his age, that he hated physical contact of any kind, even from me. When I noticed, I told Richard and he and my mum insisted he stay with us, where I just got closer to him. I promise you he's not my boyfriend or anything, he's my closest friend. He was abused, dad. His relatives didn't buy him anything, everything he wore was from his cousin, who was triple the size of him. His cousin used to go and punch Harry for fun, and his uncle hit him a few times too. His bedroom before the age of 11, was a closet under the stairs, his cousin had two large bedrooms and Harry slept in a cupboard. They hardly ever fed him and he had to do all the cooking and cleaning. He never even knew his own name before the age of 5, because his relatives called him 'boy'. No one noticed, not even teachers at his school."

The line was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, hon. He can definitely come live with us, I understand now."

"We were thinking we could live with you and finish our schooling, if that's alright with you, dad."

"That would be great." Charlie said, his wide smile obvious through the phone. "I have to admit I have been a bit lonely. I just don't know if you and your brother will all fit in the cottage, we might need to get something bigger."

"Oh, that's okay dad, we could stay somewhere else."

"Nonsense, it's about time I sold this old house anyway, too many memories of your sister's mother." He said softly.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Well, when you come down you two will have to share Isabella's old room for a while, but we'll do the old house up and sell it and find a larger one."

"You don't have to do that for us, dad." Hermione replied.

"Nonsense, I can't have you two sharing a room that small, it would be best if we sell it. Besides, Renee is married now, I've gotta move on sooner or later, darling."

"Okay, dad, we'll help you."

"Do you have a flight time organised?"

"We arrive in Port Angeles at 7:00pm this Friday, I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, sweetie, I'll be there to pick you up."

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you too, hon." He said and hung up the phone.

"Did you really have to tell him all that?" Harry winced.

"He wouldn't have accepted it until he knew, Harry. He won't judge you and he'll never bring it up again." Hermione told him and he nodded slowly.

Everything else the group needed to do was easy, they were all looking excited to going to somewhere new, where they could just be themselves. Gringotts was quite simple, they could access any vault that belonged to them from anywhere and the goblins kindly gave them cards similar to credit cards that could be used in the magical world and the muggle world, in whatever country you desired. Then they went to the MACUSA office in Diagon Alley to register that they were going to America and to register their wands and magic. Then they went to Olivander's and purchased wand equipment to keep their wands safe, second wands for emergencies, and holsters that would keep the wand invisible, but safe and close for use. Then they bought a trunk to hold all of their clothes but that would also turn into a small apartment for them to use to hide their magical items, like books and potions. Also they could sleep there whilst Charlie organised a new larger house for them. Then they went a little crazy in muggle stores, buying everything they could possibly need for the colder climate. At least Scotland and England had some nice sunny days, Forks had hardly any.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's P.O.V

50 years later and Victoria and I were a part of the family and the decision was made to move down to Forks, Washington as a family to keep up our human regime. Us 'children' would be starting school at Forks High School. Edward and Victoria would be Sophomores because they could pull that off. Rosalie, Emmett and I would be Juniors. The Sophomores would act to the around 15 and the Juniors from 16 to 17.

"Alright, what's on our schedule for the day?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we need to head into Forks High School and get their timetables for the kids, the kids also have to go for testing to see if they can be placed in more advanced classes. That could take a while, then the Police Chief Charlie Swan wants to meet us because the townspeople are concerned about a young family with so many teenaged children." Esme told him and we all rolled our eyes.

"Well, we may as well get out first day in the public over with." Carlisle said. "We'll take two cars and meet at the school, it's on the main road." I hopped into Carlisle's Mercedes with Rosalie and Victoria and we sat in silence as Carlisle drove us towards the school, which wasn't really a school. It looked like several building that looked like they didn't go together, but somehow became the school. Carlisle parked the car and we all got out just as Esme parked the silver Volvo next to it. Unfortunately, we had just parked as the school day ended because students started flooding into the carpark and staring at us, the new shiny students. I understand that as humans they would be attracted to us and couldn't help staring, it was part of the vampire's weaponry, but it didn't make us feel any more comfortable. Carlisle and Esme took us into the front office where we met with Ms Cope, the school's receptionist who I could feel was radiating lust at my vampire father.

She talked us through the school rules and regulations, which was just like every other school in the world. We also had to be tested because they couldn't just trust in our previous grades, that were, of course, fabricated. We breezed through the exams and talked about which classes we would like to attend. Carlisle would have preferred that we all have another vampire in the class with us in case of accidents, but Edward's biology class we couldn't manage because Victoria was in a different class at that time. Ms Cope then gave us all a few documents to fill out, our class timetable and a sheet that we had to get signed by each teacher in each class we attended for the first week. I wasn't looking forward to starting school again, I think I had learnt everything, but it was vital in keeping up appearances. No one could learn our secret and Esme and Carlisle loved living in places like this town, so we had to do what people our age should do, go to school.

We loaded back in the car and headed down to the police station to meet the chief of police. Esme and Carlisle went in first and we easily found Charlie Swan, he looked like a nice kind man, but I could see why he was troubled.

"Hello, sir. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and these are our children."

"All of them are adopted?" Another officer asked in surprise and then got a stern look from the chief.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope you didn't have to drive all the way down here just for me. What are your kids names?"

"It was fine, we had to go to the school today anyway." Carlisle told them man and then turned towards us. "Our eldest is Emmett, then the twins Rosalie and Jasper. Then our freshmen, Victoria and Edward. Do you have any children?"

"Two, my eldest Hermione and then Isabella." The Chief admitted. "Actually, Hermione and her adopted brother are coming down on Friday. They're Juniors."

The kids looked a little surprised at that information, particularly that he also had children, but it looked like neither of them lived with him, which would suck for him. We were also surprised that the Chief Police also had an adopted kid. We made ourselves scarce as Carlisle talked to the police chief for a little longer and told him about how we were good and didn't cause much trouble at all and we left the station to go back home. Every person easily separated to their own rooms to do whatever they wanted.

. . . .

Eventually, Friday rolled around and Harry and Hermione were standing by their international portkey, they were going to be going to Seattle by Portkey then taking the small plane from Seattle to Port Angeles, where Charlie would pick them up and take them to his place, which took an hour drive.

They had two large suitcases that was actually their apartment trunk so Charlie wouldn't get too suspicious. They eventually landed in Seattle airport in a small office used to Portkey travel.

"Have a nice day." The woman at the desk said and they left to find their flight. Their flight took a little over an hour, and by the time they got to Port Angeles, the sun was setting, and they saw Charlie there with his police cruiser.

"We really need to buy a car." Harry said softly, and Hermione nodded as they disembarked the plane and Hermione ran over to her dad and hugged him.

"Hey, kiddo." He said softly, pushing her hair back.

"Hey, dad, I'm sorry for being such a mess."

"Nonsense, I understand darling. You must be Harry?"

"Yes, sir. Harry Potter."

"You don't have to sir me, kid. I'm Charlie Swan, Hermione's father. I understand, you've had my daughters back in a few occasions?"

"It was nothing sir, she would have done the same for me, and did on several occasions."

"Thank you, Harry. Right, shall we go? I'm afraid one of you needs to sit in the back."

"That's okay, I can." Harry volunteered. They put their suitcases in the trunk and got in the car for the long drive home.

Eventually the car arrived at a meek two-story cottage. "I don't know how long it will take to renovate and sell so we can get a new house that's larger for you guys, so you'll be bunking in Bella's old room for a little while, I managed to get a second bed in there." Charlie told them.

"Thanks dad." Hermione responded, hugging him softly. "Have you had tea?"

"Not yet, how about we go to the diner, I don't really have anything to make in the fridge, I'll need to go shopping." Charlie said.

"Sounds great, Charlie." Harry said. The diner was great and so unlike anything Harry and Hermione had experienced, but it was enjoyable as they laughed with Charlie.

. . . .

The next day the others Hermione knew she had to tell her dad the truth about what she was, so she called the others to come over for breakfast, it was then she would tell her dad everything. Hermione busied herself in the kitchen making a variety of pancakes when Charlie walked down the stairs.

"Hermione, hon, I don't think we're going to eat all of that." He pointed out.

"We're having guests, we'll be fine."

"Wait, why are we having guests?" Charlie asked.

"Because I need to tell you something important, and they're going to be helping me." Hermione admitted, and Charlie looked at his daughter curiously. "Take a seat, dad. You'll want to be sitting down." She told him and he sat down at the dining table as Hermione placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of him. A few minutes after he started eating, the doorbell rang and Hermione raced to get it. In came 6 people, 3 of them had the same bright red hair colour.

"Hermione, you'd better hurry up and explain what is so urgent you had to send for back-up." He said angrily, and she winced and indicated to the people to sit down.

"Okay, dad. First off, I want to say sorry, I told you this a while ago, but you had it obliviated from your mind."

"What?" He thundered, and Hermione turned to Bill who nodded and got out his wand and waved it around in front of a perplexed Charlie. Then some memory was coming back. He was in the kitchen watching Hermione make pancakes. She was around 11 years old and had a goofy smile on her face.

"Daddy." She said softly. "I'm a witch." He chuckled at her and ruffled her hair.

"You can be whatever you want to be." He told her, thinking she was playing a game.

Her smile got even wider. "Thanks daddy." She said. "Watch this." She said as she moved her hands towards the bookshelf, several books came flying towards her, letting her shift through them before placing them back on the shelf, with one book still floating in the air. It was at that moment, he couldn't speak, he was shocked. Hermione had told him he was a witch and he just got the proof of that. He then watched as two men stormed into the house, he couldn't remember after that.

"You are a witch." He said softly and she nodded, biting her lip in nervousness.

"You were obliviated because I broke the law, I wasn't allowed to tell you because I didn't live with you, so they took that memory away. I'm really sorry, dad."

"I didn't believe you at first." He stammered and she laughed.

"I know now, back then I thought you were being supportive." She grinned.

"So, all of you are witches?" He asked.

"The girls are withes, we are wizards." Bill told the man and he nodded before Charlie was caught of guard by the small blonde girl hugging him.

"Luna." Hermione said.

"Sorry, I can see the future you know, and I can see how much of a surrogate parent you will become to me, Neville and Harry, and even the twins." She said.

"Neville, Luna, and Harry are orphans." Hermione told Charlie and he nodded grimly.

"Whilst I don't know any of you know, I would like to get to know you, all of you." He said.

"Hermione, you have the best dad." Neville complained with a grin.

"Where do you all live?"

"We have our own house, and it just so happens that near us is another house, with four bedrooms, perfect for you." Luna said and everyone shook their heads.

"She's a seer dad, I'd learn to trust her." Hermione said and Charlie nodded.

"Oh, you wanted this house renovated right?" Harry asked and Charlie nodded. Harry looked at everyone and they went around the house, painting, fixing, re-coating until the house looked perfect.

"Wow." Charlie said.

"Oh, I'd meet with the real estate agent no later than midday tomorrow to get that house, more people have their eye on it. It's perfect for you as well." Luna said and hugged Charlie.

"I'll do that tomorrow then." Charlie said softly.

"Hey dad. Harry cooked tea. I thought it would be good after your eventful day." Hermione joked, and Charlie hugged his daughter in reply. He was glad she was here living with him, he had missed her, but also missed the opportunity to get to know her, he had a lot to make up for. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty.

The small family sat down to eat what Harry cooked as Hermione and Harry bought up another subject with Charlie.

"Um, dad, we wanted to talk to you about something else. Harry wants to buy a car."

"Oh, I don't think I can afford that and buy a new house." Charlie said dejected.

"Dad, no you wouldn't be buying it. Harry was left a massive fortune from his parents and I've been saving up and got all Richard and mum's money when they, um, died. We want to buy this ourselves and share it."

"A brand-new car?"

"Yeah, not extravagant, just a nice car to take us to school and where we want to go on weekends and such."

"Well, if you two can afford it, you probably should buy yourselves a car, it is needed around here. And a brand-new car would probably be safer."

"Thanks dad, we were thinking we could go look on Sunday after the meeting with the real estate agent."

"Sounds like a plan, hon."

Sunday Morning, Charlie drove the three of them down to the Real Estate Agent, luckily, they were taking the real estate agent's car to look at the house. It was excluded, the closest neighbour being Hermione and Harry's friends. It was quite large and had three decent sized bedrooms, with one smaller one. Charlie decided that room would be Bella's if she ever decided to visit again. It was everything they needed and wanted, and Charlie put an offer in right away. Eventually after a few more offers, it was accepted. They were due to move into their new home very soon.

. . . .

On Sunday afternoon, Charlie took Hermione and Harry car shopping, they eventually decided to purchase a Toyota SUV that was a reasonable price and had a good safety rating for Charlie's sake. When they drove it home, they magically modified it slightly, but it was more than enough to fit everyone in who was going to school. Fleur and Bill brought their own car to take because they weren't going to school, and they couldn't fit 8 people into the one car, 6 was a bit easier.

. . . .

Two weeks later and Charlie's old house was sold and they moved into their new house. It was larger and more modern than his old cottage. It had a large walk in area where you could put your shoes and hang you coats up, then it moved into the dining room with a large modern kitchen after that and the lounge room with a large downstairs bathroom and laundry. It then moved upstairs where there was four bedrooms, the largest was at the back with its own private bathroom. This room was going to be Charlie's room, it even had a large balcony which Charlie loved. Then there were two large rooms at the front that had separate bathrooms as well, these were going to be Hermione and Harry's rooms, they also had a share balcony at the front of the house. Then at the side in a smaller more unusual shape room with no separate bathroom was the spare room/Bella's room if she ever decided to visit her father again.

Charlie loved the house, which was important, but Harry and Hermione also loved it and felt at home in their own rooms. They did need new furniture though as they sold or donated all their old furniture at the other house. Charlie rented a large moving truck and they drove up to Port Angeles. They first went to a large furniture store and they helped Charlie pick out new couches and beds and everything they needed in their new house. Then they went to pick up bedding like pillows and covers for their bedrooms. They also went to a new kitchen supply store and got all new kitchen tools and utensils. It was quite late by the time they arrived back at their new house.

"Sorry, kids, but I think you two might need to put these together yourself again, I have work for the next week or so."

"That's fine dad, we have the mattresses to sleep on, but beds come first. We'll do them tomorrow, it's easier with our magic, it'll be done in a day." Hermione said.

"Thanks, kiddo, I don't know what I would do without you two here."

"I don't either." She replied cheekily, smirking at her dad.

"Why are my two daughters so different from each other?" He asked, thinking about Hermione, she was smart, but brave and knew what to stand up for. She also had this cheeky side to her, that was probably helped into the open by Harry.

"We have different mum's." Hermione replied. "And I think that's a good thing, I hate to say it, but you know that I don't like Isabella's mum."

"Renee."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Please don't be, I was stupid. I realised that recently, staying in the house that reminded me every day of her, I'm going to have a clean slate from now on, and you've both helped me with that."

"Thanks dad." She replied and kissed him on the cheek.

. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Monday morning came too fast for Hermione, she was silently dreading going to the new school. Thankfully there were things that she didn't have to worry about, for instance friends, who she would sit with. She knew they would be fine, but she still panicked and worried about it all going wrong. She hopped in the car next to Harry who drove the car to the place where all their friends were living. Neville, Luna, Fred and George got in and the group made their way to their first day of muggle school. The eventually got to the school and made their way into the office where they got everything they needed from Ms Cope.

"Guys…" Luna said suddenly as we were out of the office. "Vampires attend this school." She said slowly and they all paid rapt attention to her.

"Who are they?" Fred asked.

"There are five here, they are pretending to be siblings adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We will be friends with most of them. Two of us will fall in love with two of them." She said and the group looked at each other wondering who it would be. "They don't drink from humans, they consume animal blood. The blonde male is an empath, he can feel and manipulate emotions. The bronze haired male is a mind reader, keep your occlumency shields up at all times." She said and the group nodded before splitting to go to their classes.

. . . .

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

I walked silently into classroom 12B, I handed my slip to the teacher, Miss Trigg, who I could have sworn smirked evilly. She made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. I sighed in annoyance, why couldn't she just let me sit down.

"Hey." I said cheerfully. My name is Hermione Granger-Swan, I am Charlie Swan's daughter." I started and heard whispers about my father, I could have killed them. "I went to a big boarding school up in the Scottish Highlands, but after my mother and step-father died in a car crash I came to live here with my father." I said honestly and saw several people wince, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it, but they made me mad talking that way about my father.

"Alright, you can take a seat Ms Swan, next to Rosalie there." Miss Trigg said. "Welcome to your first class of sexual education. Today we will be watching a tape of a woman giving birth, this is to inform and educate you, and maybe help to influence you not to have unprotected sex as a teenager."

I groaned, all I needed was this, a tape that was meant to make teenagers wary of having sex and getting pregnant. It was like torture for me, I couldn't get pregnant. After Antonin Dolohov hit me with that curse, it caused so much internal damage that Madam Pomfrey told me there when we were alone that I would never be able to get pregnant.

I happened to notice the blonde vampire next to me wince as well, maybe she also wanted to have children once, but now couldn't because of her vampirism. I felt like I should talk to her, to make her know that I shared her pain.

"Hey." I whispered softly and she looked at me, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry you're stuck in this class with me." She gave me another look. "Sorry. I just thought you were similar to myself. I was told at 15 I could never get pregnant, watching these videos are painful." I told her softly. She looked me up and down curiously but never spoke to me. I shrugged and continued ignoring the video. It was another ten minutes before she put her hand up to the teacher in front.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Hermione told me she was feeling really feint, like she was going to pass out." I looked at her curiously for a second before acting along looking squeamish at the graphic scene.

"Okay, please take Miss Swan to the Nurse, Rosalie." The teacher said after looking at the television.

"Will do." She said and half dragged, half carried me out of the room until we were far enough away.

"Thanks for getting us out." I said.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"That I can't get pregnant? Every word. I had an accident when I was 15, my hea…doctor told me right there that it was never going to happen." I said and lifted my shirt to show her the long-jagged scar. "It goes from my shoulder down to here, there was just too much damage on my body." I told her and she looked at me with simpering eyes and hugged me tightly.

"I've never met anyone who understood what it's like to watch those videos." She said softly, tears coming to her eyes. I hugged her back tightly.

"It's okay." I said softly. "Tell you what, why don't you sit with me at lunchtime, you can meet some of my friends. You're welcome to bring any of your friends as well." I said softly.

"I think I'd like that." She said softly. "I'll see you at lunch." She said and walked away.

I sat down on one of the benches and typed a message to my group of friends. _"Hey, a vampire, Rosalie, helped me skip class. We bonded. I invited her to sit with us at lunch. She's nice."_ I texted, and I was immediately hit with a flurry of responses.

" _You skipped your first class?"_ Harry texted. _"Where is Hermione and what have you done with her."_

" _Good job, Hermione. She's going to be a great friend of ours."_ Luna texted, of course that just made her more confused.

" _The Rosalie Hale?"_ George texted.

" _We have already heard rumours about her."_ Fred texted next.

" _Care to lend her my number?"_ they texted together.

" _She's with another vampire, Emmett, I think. Also, how are you both still annoying in text?"_ I texted back.

" _It's a gift."_ They texted together. I rolled my eyes.

" _Yes, they are a happy couple together."_ Luna texted.

" _If anyone hacks our phone, it is going to look so weird."_ Harry texted.

" _What does hack mean?"_ Neville asked and I rolled my eyes.

" _He means if they see these messages…"_ I texted back.

" _Ohhh."_ Neville, Fred and George texted, I replied with a gif of a facepalm and Harry texted back the laughing/crying emoji. I put my phone away and scrambled just in time for the bell to ring and to get into my next class, this teacher didn't make me introduce myself, which I was grateful for, but I was to sit next to another vampire. This one was female with beautifully curly red hair and a kind smile.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hello."

"I love your hair, it's so beautiful." I told her and she looked surprised.

"Thank you." She said genuinely. English was generally slow and boring because I had already read the entire reading list for the year, at least it would be easy to write the essays. I didn't pay much attention to the teacher and managed to text my friends a few times. It felt weird not paying attention in class, to go against the rules and openly text. Harry was right, the old Hermione was lost. It was weird. But then Hermione thought that she'd only been so obsessed with schoolwork because it was magical, it was her chance to become something different, and well, she succeeded.

Finally, after the slow moving English class it was time for lunch, Harry and I grabbed a table, where the other four soon joined as well as Rosalie, Emmett and the red head in my English class. "Hey Hermione, this is Victoria and Emmett." Rosalie introduced.

"Great. These are my friends from Boarding School. The twins, Fred and George. Luna, Neville, Harry and me." I introduced to the vampires.

"It's great to meet you." Luna said.

"So, what boarding school did you guys go to and why did you decide to go to regular boring school instead?" Emmett asked.

"We went to Hogwarts." I told them truthfully.

"It was a great school, very different to here."

"We were separated by year level, but also separated into four houses, that was where we slept, but we also were awarded points and the house with the most points won the House cup at the end of the year." Harry explained.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." Luna said softly. "It's basically the smart and creative house. These idiots belong in Gryffindor, the brave and reckless house." She said shaking her head.

"And we won the house cup for the last seven years." Fred and George said together and high fived each other, but missed and hit each other on the head.

"Sorry about them." I told her, smirking at the twins. "They act dumb, but they're actually really smart."

"We no not dumb." Fred chimed.

"We stupider." George added and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's okay." Rosalie said, hiding a smirk. "Emmett can act that way sometimes, I'm sure they'd be a lovely trio together." She whispered and sure enough Emmett was very entertained by the twins and had already formed a quick friendship with them.

Hermione laughed softly and Victoria smirked. "Can I ask you two something?"

"Go for it." Luna said happily.

"Would you like to go shopping with us, just up to Port Angeles. We need some new stuff."

"We'd love to. I need some new stuff as well." Luna said excitedly and I nodded.

"So, on the weekend, or after school?" I asked.

"The weekend would be better, we'll pick you up at 9:00am Saturday." Rosalie said.

"Sounds great. You probably need our address, right?" I asked.

"Isn't it that little cottage?"

"No, we had to move, Harry is also living with us and I have another sister, Bella. She might want to visit her dad, I mean I highly doubt it, but it could be a rare possibility." I told them. "We'll give you guys our numbers and our addresses."

"You have more than one?" Victoria asked.

"Harry and I live with my dad, the rest live up the road in their own house with Bill and Fleur."

"Bill and Fleur?" Rosalie asked.

"Bill's our older brother, Fleur is his wife." Fred told them and they nodded.

"Did they go to Hogwarts too?"

"Bill did." Luna told them. "Fleur went to a French school, Beauxbaton."

We then gave them our two addresses and everyone's phone numbers and made a group on Facebook messenger with all of us.

. . . .

 **Rosalie's P.O.V**

"Hey dad, mum." I called as I ran into the house.

"Hello sweetie, how was school?" Esme asked.

"It was great." I told her, I was genuinely happy. I had actually made friends today, good friends already. "I made a few friends today."

"Friends?" Carlisle asked surprised and I nodded.

"Rosie met a human in sex ed class and they bonded." Emmett told them.

"Oh, darling. I didn't know that was one of their classes." Carlisle said.

"They made us watch a birth video." I said grumpily. "But Hermione also hated it, she also can't have kids. She has this massive scar across her stomach, from her shoulder to her hip. Her doctor told her she could never have kids because of it."

Carlisle paused taking in that information. "I wonder what happened to her. Where did she go to school?"

"Some boarding school in England called Hogwarts." Emmett said.

"Hogwarts?" He asked and we nodded. "That isn't a regular school, are you sure they said Hogwarts? What else did they say?"

"Well, they also talked about being separated into houses, most of them were in Gryffindor. But Luna was from Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Kids, I hate to tell you this, but you're new friends aren't exactly human." Carlisle said and I laughed. "I'm serious. There is a boarding school in the UK called Hogwarts, but it's not a regular school. It's to teach witches and wizards how to control their magic. You're friends are magical."

"You're being serious."

"Yes, look, if you ask them, I'm sure they would come clean to you. There is also a chance they already know what you are."

"Do you think so?" Emmett asked.

"There are many creatures they believe of that normal people don't, it's only because their ministry hides these animals. So, I think they would know what you were the minute they saw you."

"They still became our friends?" Victoria asked.

"Why wouldn't they, dear?" Esme asked.

"People wouldn't be our friend if they knew what we were." I told him stubbornly, I always thought that we were something bad, that no one would love until they became one of us.

"Sweetie, they're used to the supernatural, they are also supernatural beings. I'd recommend you ask them." Carlisle told me.

"I'm scared." I admitted. "What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Rosie, I'm sure she'll still love you." Emmett said.

"I couldn't hear their thoughts." Edward interrupted .

"Magical people have a skill like your mind reading, but it can pick up deeper thoughts, pretty much anything they've thought of. They can also protect their minds from that attack because they think its an invasion of privacy." Edward scoffed in annoyance and I glared at him.

"Maybe they can teach me." I said smirking and dad shook his head at me before Edward stormed towards his room.

I also went up to my room, followed by Vicky, Emmett and Jasper. "She wouldn't be my friend if she knew." I whispered.

"Rosie, if dad says they're also supernatural creatures, maybe you've hit the jackpot, maybe they would know what it's like." Emmett said.

"Sis, ask her." Jasper told me.

"I'm scared. This is the first friend I've made. I don't want to screw it up."

"Okay, maybe don't admit what you are. Tell her you know what she is. Then say, if you know what I am and don't care, pick me up on Saturday to go shopping." Vicky prompted.

"That's not a bad idea." I replied. "Okay, so something like; 'Hermione, I know you're a witch. You should probably know that I'm also something supernatural. If you know what that is, and if you still want to be my friend, come pick me up on Saturday, here's my address.' That's pretty good, right?"

"Sounds perfect, Rosie." Emmett said and I nodded. It could ruin my friendship, but it would be better if she knew so she could make her own judgement of me. But it would require me waiting, and I don't know if I could do that.

"You'll be fine, Rosie. I have a feeling Hermione will love you as you are." Vicky said and hugged me tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya. To those asking if the pack will be in this and paired with some of the characters, unfortunately the pack will not be in this much. To those thinking I was pairing Harry/Vicky. It feels weird for me, so no that's not what I'm going to do. You will learn who Vicky will have in this chapter. And sorry for the late update, things have been crazy.**_

 _ **I also want to give a little shout out to Sassy (a cat), she's a stray who we've been fostering because she was pregnant. She had 4 kittens last night and they are adorable.**_

 _ **LM xx**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

The next day I was even more nervous, I worried about her reaction all night. My family tried to calm me down, they talked about good possibilities with me. But I was still nervous. I was glad someone else drove that morning as even for a vampire I would not have been able to keep my eyes and mind on the road. At the school I waited for her car, it eventually arrived, and she bounded out the car and smiled when she saw me. I really wanted her to like me, I've never been this nervous to impress a human before. "Hermione, can I talk with you?" I asked.

"Sure, Rosalie." She replied and waved goodbye to her friends. As we walked to a more private area, I kept inhaling deep breaths, I was nervous as hell. Finally, we got far enough away from the school, so no one could hear us.

"Hermione. I told my dad last night about your school and he told me that you were something supernatural." I started, and she looked nervous. "You're a witch, right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, I am also something supernatural, and if you know what that is and still want to be my friend, um, here's my address. Pick me up on Saturday if you still like me…" I turned to run away from her, at human pace, but her voice stopped me.

"Rosalie don't run away from me. You're a vampire. Obviously, I still want to be your friend. I like you, the moment I saw you and your golden eyes. You're not the first vampire I've met, the last one had red eyes, he was a little scary, but you are the furthest from scary. Also, you were going to wait until Saturday for me to tell you this? It's Tuesday."

"Um, yeah?"

"Why wait. Rosalie, I know this probably made you nervous, but you don't have to be. I like you and I want to be your friend. You clearly don't care that I'm a witch, so why would I care that you're a vampire?"

"Being a vampire is a little different than being a witch, I can kill people." I told her angrily.

"Uh, so can I, and I have Rosie. I'm not perfect. There was a war back home, which is the reason why so many of us are here, we just want to get away from that." She said and sat down on the concrete and I joined her. "It's how I got the scar. A dark wizard, Antonin Dolohov was the one who gave me this scar." She said pointing to her stomach. "Bellatrix Lestrange gave me these scars." She said and rolled her sleeve up so I could see the red mudblood scar and then waved her wand at her neck so I could see a thin line across her neck. "I was tortured for information, we have a spell that makes your nerves stand on edge, it is such a painful spell. After she was finished she was going to give me to…well to finish me off, but also to rape me. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I think it's good so we understand each other."

I looked at her, the first person to ever feel similar pain to me. Not only with not being able to have kids, but the feeling of being someone's plaything. I wanted to come clean to her. "I think I need to tell you my vampire creation story, since you've shared so much with me. I had a fiancée, I realise now that it wasn't love. My parents made me dress up to go to the bank so he would see me and chase after me. He did. I realised at that time, I really wanted children. One of my best friends had a child and I adored him, he looked like Emmett. I walked home after visiting her, her husband offered to walk me home, but I refused. It wasn't a long walk and it wasn't truly dark yet. I should have taken him up on his offer. I walked right into my fiancée and his gang of friends, they were extremely drunk. They gang raped me and beat me, it wasn't all they did, but I would rather stay away from the gory details. Then, they left me, I was lying on the floor, there was no way any hospital could have saved me. But Carlisle managed to. He smelled the blood and carried me back to his home and changed me. I could hear Edward asking Carlisle why he would save me. Edward's opinion of me wasn't great, still isn't. Becoming a vampire is very painful, I guess it might be similar to that torture spell. I have never drank from a human, but I have still killed humans. I killed each and every one of the people that gang raped me that night. I saved my fiancée for last, I borrowed a wedding dress and everything. I never made them bleed, because I would have drank from them, and I didn't want that blood coming into my system. I guess you think I'm a monster." I finished, dejected.

"Rosie, if I was alive back then, I would have helped you murder those assholes. They didn't deserve to live." She said angrily and I looked at her surprised. I was enraptured in my own story and my own feelings, not to see that she had tears streaming down her face. She threw herself at me and hugged me tightly. "I know I've just met you, but I feel like I've known you for such a long time." She whispered and sat back down next to me.

"Me too." I told her,

"When did you meet Emmett? He's your mate, right?"

"Yeah. We were born in the same year. 1915, I was turned in 1933 and he was turned in 1935. He was alone and attacked by a bear. I saw him seriously injured, killed the bear. I knew I wouldn't be able to turn him, I'd kill him. So I ran with him in my arms, over 100 miles to Carlisle who turned him for me. He's my other half, my soul mate and I love him."

"That is such a cool love story."

"You have anyone?" I asked.

"I had a boyfriend. He's Fred and George's younger brother. He wasn't the most supportive. During the war, he chickened out and left to go have Christmas at our mother's. He didn't get tortured like me and doesn't understand how it makes you think. He thought I wasn't trying to get over it, that I wanted to feel that way. I went off at him, and because Harry helped him, his girlfriend, Ginny, broke up with him thinking that he would crawl back to her and leave me alone. I never liked Ginny. Harry always said he never wanted to marry a fangirl, and that's exactly what she was, so I was secretly glad."

"Why would Harry have fangirls?" I asked confused.

"Well, he's a famous person among our kind. Voldemort, the guy we fought the war against was made immortal by these objects he made. It's really complicated. But, even if he died, he wouldn't really die and he could come back. Harry was the one who first killed him back when he was a baby. Harry actually says it's not true, that his mother is the reason Voldemort died. Harry is famous and was called the boy-who-lived because of it. People wrote adventure books about him, when Ginny first met him, she couldn't even talk to him, she would just squeak and go red."

"So, Harry doesn't want to date her anymore?"

"No, he has always said that I'm his sister, he told her that he could never go against his only family." Hermione laughed, and I laughed too.

"Thanks for making me stop and listen." I told her.

"Even if you did run off, I would have texted you and drove up to your house non-stop. Even I wouldn't have been able to wait until Saturday to tell you all of this." She told he and I had to laugh at that.

"So, we still going shopping on Saturday?"

"Of course." She said. "Although, Fleur wants to come too, she says she needs some new clothes, is that alright?"

"Sure, I'd love to meet her. It will be nice to have some friends that are girls. I only had two, my mum and Vicky. Then again the Denali's are okay when they're over, but they tend to stick to themselves." I told her.

"I guess we should get back, we've missed the first class." She replied.

"Whoops." I laughed and she grinned at me. We both didn't mind because it was sexual education, we both hated the class.

. . . .

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

"Rosalie, Hermione. Miss Trigg wishes to speak to the both of you." A female teacher told us at Recess.

"Ooh, you in trouble." Fred and George sang and Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at them. We got up and followed the teacher and she led us to Miss Trigg's office. She opened the door and indicated that we were meant to sit down and we did and she left the room. I was actually quite nervous, I never normally got in trouble. Eventually the teacher walked in the room and sat down behind the desk.

"Hermione, Rosalie, any reason why you skipped my class this morning, and why you skipped class yesterday. I only know about yesterday as I talked to the nurse who reported than neither of you turned up yesterday."

Rosalie and I looked at each other. "We didn't skip yesterday, Hermione did feel sick, but felt better after we got out of the room, that's why we didn't go to the nurse's station."

"I can believe that, but why didn't you then return to the class?"

"Because I would have only felt sick again." I told her and she nodded and I know she didn't believe us.

"Okay, so why didn't you return, Rosalie? And why did you skip class today?" I could tell Rosalie was getting sick of this.

"Okay, I understand why you want the majority of students to see that tape you showed us yesterday, to warn them off of teen pregnancy. But that will never to us, neither Hermione or I can get pregnant."

"Why would that matter to the two of you, you are both too young to even think about such an outcome." She asked and I was getting angry.

"Because, people look at us different. My ex-boyfriend broke up with me because he said I was defective." I told her angrily.

"Just because we are not of the age to be thinking about children and pregnancy, it still hurts us that we can't, and tapes like that are just rubbing it in our faces." Rosalie thundered.

"Okay, I understand that, but you have to prove it to me. If you both get notes from your parents and doctors, I'll excuse you from that portion."

"My doctor is back in England."

"I'm sure dad will help you." Rosalie told me and I smiled at her.

"I will also need a phone call from any past teachers, as what I've seen from the both of you does not bode well for me." Well that was going to be hard, maybe I could convince Professor McGonagall. "Now, this module is mandatory for all students, so because you've skipped the first two classes, you are behind and probably will not be able to catch up. Because of this, you will be held behind after the day has finished, or on Saturdays. Unfortunately, this will also affect me because I'll have to teach more. So, they've got a new teacher for you. Her name is Fleur Delacour, she's French. My mouth fell open, Fleur? "So, your first new class is tonight after school, your parents will know why you are late."

"Oh, I'm so grounded." I whimpered, and I could swear evil teacher smirked.

"My mum will be fine, but dad, he believes that this medical sex ed stuff is important." Rosalie told me, and evil teacher's smirk grew wider.

"Also, your sister Victoria will be joining you, and Luna Lovegood, because we couldn't fit it into their schedule. So, you have a class. They'll be here after school with you as well. The class is in 9C, don't be late."

"Yes Miss Trigg." We said together and managed to escape.

. . . .

The four of us met up at the end of school and walked into classroom 9C to see Miss Trigg and Fleur there.

"Hello students, this is Fleur Delacour, you may call her Miss Delacour. I understand that you live with her, Luna?"

"Yes, Miss Trigg."

"Please, put that aside and address her properly. Now, I'm going home, be good." She said and left the room, Fleur just stood there and waited.

"She gone yet?" She finally asked.

"Drove out the school with her car a couple of minutes ago." Vicky answered.

"Okay, you can call me Fleur. Now, I understand you may be angry that I am the one teaching this, but I will only teach the parts that don't involve pregnancy. And yes, she told me, which I didn't like that she was so unprofessional. Now, I want to be friends to the two of you, but I am also here to do a job."

"It's okay." Rosalie answered.

"Okay, she told me to show you the first video anyway, but I am not going to do that, because I know that three of you would hate that."

"I already like you better." Vicky said in humour.

"So, first class, you ask me questions about anything within reason and I will answer." She said.

"Do you magical people have different ways for, um, prevention?" Vicky asked.

"We do. We do a lot of medical things differently to no-majs or muggles as we call them. As we are in America, let's call them no-majs."

"It's also polite." I told them. "Muggle basically means fool." I told the two vampires.

"Our classes are also different, for instance Transfiguration where we change objects. A first year Transfiguration would be matches to needles. We also do potions, and these potions can be medically equivalent to tablets and injections."

"They taste horrible as well." Luna said.

"We have several potions that we take that will not get us pregnant. It lasts for about three months." Fleur said.

"How did you meet Hermione?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I went to a different school to everyone here. In my last year of schooling, there was a tournament on."

"The Triwizard Tournament." I told them.

"Oui, it was held at Hogwarts and I was chosen to be a champion, one from each school. There was the Durmstrang competitor, Viktor Krum. How good of a kisser was he, Hermione?" Fleur asked cheekily, and my face went red.

"Really, Hermione. You went out with a champion?" Rosalie teased and if it was possible, I went redder.

"He asked me to the dance, no one else did. Well, Ron tried when everyone else said no."

"Including me." Fleur said.

"Technically he didn't give you a chance to say no, he ran away." Luna said laughing.

"Unfortunately, Harry was also chosen, even though he was underaged." Fleur said.

"How?" Vicky asked.

"Someone put his name in as bait, it was how Voldemort came back to life, it was an elaborate plan and it worked." I told them.

"He did better than I did in the Tournament, even though he was 3 years younger than me." Fleur admitted.

"Bullshit, Fleur." I said. "Do you know how much help Harry had, from teachers, officials and us? He didn't even try to find the clue in the second task until Cedric gave him the clue."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Harry told Cedric about the Dragons. He reasoned that he saw Madam Maxine there and Karkaroff, so he thought you two would already know, and the only one who didn't was Cedric."

"Um, dragons?" Vicky interrupted.

"He was right, Madame Maxine did tell me what she saw. Do you know that Hagrid proposed to her?" Fleur asked.

"They're cute together." I replied. "Also, don't change the subject. You did really well against the dragon, Harry only did what he did because he was told to by Crouch and I helped him learn the spell. Also, the second task was never in your favour. You're a creature of fire, Fleur, you would never do well in water. And the third task was simply rigged in Harry's favour."

"Thank you." Fleur said softly.

"You were amazing, Fleur, you still had the courage to even try the event, you still did well."

"Any other questions?"

"Maybe tell them about you being a Veela?" I suggested.

"Ah, good suggestion." Fleur said. "Like you know that we're witches, I am also something else. A Veela. We are described as a beautiful woman with gold hair and skin that appears to shine like the moon. However, when we are angry, the beauty breaks and we turn into an avian creature and can throw balls of flame. We have something called an allure that we can use to bring men close to us to seduce them. Only men who have true love in their hearts will be able to resist this allure. We are specially made to be beautiful for men, but no men can be Veela. Even if men are born by a Veela women, which is rare, they will not have the same traits. I have considered a quarter Veela, although I still have the same traits and abilities as my grandmother has. My grandmother is not a witch, just a Veela, but because I am not 'fully' Veela and my father and grandfather are both wizards, my little sister and I are witches as well as Veela." Fleur explained, and Rosalie nodded.

"Becoming a vampire tends to enhance abilities you had as a human. I was considered angelically beautiful as a human, so when I transformed into a vampire, I became even more beautiful. I also have great musical talents because I was naturally talented as a human, even though I never practised. My brother Edward also says my vanity and pig-headedness became stronger too."

"He's an idiot then, because I don't see that." Luna said.

"That's because you know me, Edward doesn't really." Rosalie replied.

"It's your front to protect yourself against strangers or not friends, right?" I asked, and Rosalie nodded.

"That's also how vampires get gifts." Vicky put in. "I always managed to escape beatings or and treatment as a child and then evolved into a semi gift. People have tried to kill me in the past, but I always manage to get away." Vicky told us.

"Edward can read our thoughts, Jasper can feel emotions and also make others feel those emotions. That can be hard for him and why he's on the vegetarian diet, but if others feel bloodlust, he will also feel it." Rosalie told them. "By the way, Edward said he couldn't hear any of your thoughts, how do you do that, and can you teach us?"

"It's a technique called Occlumency, I don't really know if you can do it, but of course we'll teach you and help you. It does take time, though." I told them.

"Oh, we're fine with that. It's just a massive invasion of privacy and he doesn't try to stop himself hearing our thoughts." Vicky said.

"I guess you could start now, if you have no more questions?" Fleur asked.

"We do want to know more about the war, but maybe after a while." Rosalie said.

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is organise your thoughts, put them into categories, the categories can be anything you want. After you've put everything into your new cataloguing system, clear your mind of every thought and every memory. Now, Edward can only read surface thoughts, right?" I started.

"Yeah." Vicky said.

"That last step might be enough, if you master it, you can still think, but your mind will be clear." Luna said.

"But if you still want more protection so you think freely, then there are two options after you've mastered the first two steps. We might need to use Legilimens on you to see if it's enough." I added.

"That's how we read minds." Luna added, and I nodded.

"It's a bit different from Edward's, we can see any thought and any memory. It is very invasive. The reason why we can do this is because of Harry. He had a connection to the bad guy Voldemort and had to learn, but his teacher wasn't very good and was biased in his methods. So, I started teaching myself and him and everyone else after that. So, the first option is to basically create a very thick wall around your cataloguing system and thoughts in your head, this would be fine to protect yourself against Edward and you can probably get it strong enough within a few weeks. Or you can create a whole world in your head to protect it. I would not recommend the second version for you. You see, a Legilimens probe is more harmful than Edward because he can just glance at surface thoughts. If you get that wall really strong, it will keep him out. If you were facing a wizard, they can manage to shatter the wall, so the mindscape is more protection because you can set creatures to attack it, and of course the probe has to go through a lot to find any thoughts." I told them.

"Sounds great, so how do we get the wall?" Vicky asked.

"You imagine it, you imagine a wall around your thought and memories. You have to start small, you can't just imagine the whole wall there with a great thickness already. It is like a house, you have to build it brick by brick." Luna taught, and her students nodded. "When you've got the first layer, add to it and continue adding to it. Again, for Edward I don't think you need the thickest wall, even a few layers will be enough."

"Okay, this is great and all. But, what if it's an emergency and we need to tell Edward something." Rosalie asked.

"Once you master it, you can physically push a thought to the surface so he can read it." I told them.

"Really. This almost sounds too good to be true." Vicky said.

"It might be, we don't know if you'll be able to do it, but even clearing your thoughts can help if you can't build the wall." I told them truthfully.

"Thanks for trying, we'll practise tonight." Rosalie said.

"Okay, that's it for the class. Now, this was fun today, but I will have to teach you the information, and I know you don't want to, but it's my job, sorry." Fleur said.

"That's okay, Fleur." I told her and hugged her.

"Great, now, you're dad is coming to pick you three up, I'm taking you home Luna."

"Wait, us three?" I asked.

"Oh, he told me he'd take you home too." She said.

"He just wants to meet you." Luna said. "Trust me, I'm a seer."

"I always trust you and your visions, you know that." I told her.

"You have visions?" Vicky asked.

"Yes, ever since I was a little girl. And yes, if I become a vampire, it would become more powerful. Even more powerful than Alice's power."

"You saw Alice?" Vicky asked and I was getting confused.

"Yes, she was never Jasper's mate. She just thought she was. From the back, Hermione and Alice looked a lot alike because Alice thought her hair had grown back."

"Wait, are you implying that Hermione is Jasper's mate?" Rosalie asked.

"I wasn't implying, I was straight out saying. Oh, and Vicky, your mate is Neville. You're good for him, he needs someone confident to bring himself out of his shell." She said and skipped away singing.

"And now you've been introduced to the perplexity that is Luna Lovegood." I said, trying to break the tension.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note.

Hello, lovely people. In this chapter, Rose and Hermione get grounded and Hermione tells her dad everything about the war.

Thank you to all those that have reviewed, and put this on the favourites/follows. It means a lot.

To Suzululu4moe, I agree that Alice was killed off easily, but I wanted her out of the way. I guess in this story Luna is a replacement Alice. I didn't want for her to just never exist or be another Cullen, so I killed her off. Sorry.

All other questions will generally be answered as the story goes on. Oh, and I don't know if this is in the story, but I raised Charlie's age otherwise he would have had Hermione VERY young as she's two years older than Bella.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"You're Jasper's mate?" Vicky asked.

"I have no idea, I just know that Luna is hardly ever wrong." I replied truthfully as a car beeped.

"That'll be dad." Rosalie said and we walked towards the carpark towards a shiny Mercedes.

"Rosalie, Vicky. You must be Hermione. I've already heard so much about you. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." I replied.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Um, thank you." I replied.

"So, how was school today? Skip any classes?" He asked, and Rosalie winced.

"I lost track of time." She protested.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you're my daughter and I love you, but you can't skip class." He replied and I winced. I did not want to witness this fight. "I'm sorry to say, but you're grounded. Two weeks. And no, you can't still go on your shopping trip, ask me next weekend." He said calmly. "You know I think medical knowledge is important, even if you hate the class because of the motherhood section. I will write a note for you to excuse that portion, but the rest you will sit through and learn."

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry. Hermione doesn't mind that I'm a vampire, though. That's what we were doing, we were talking about our past. I even told her how I became a vampire, and she taught me how to get Edward out of my mind."

"Thank you, Hermione. It feels good that my daughter has finally found someone she can have fun and be friends with. It's not an excuse to skip class Rosalie." He said and Rosie winced again.

"It's really my fault, sir. She was just going to tell me to pick her up on Saturday if I didn't care what she was, but I couldn't wait that long. We really did lose track of time because we were just talking about everything." I told him and he nodded.

"I understand, but Rosalie is still grounded. Also, I met up with your father, Hermione, and I may have accidentally told him that you can't have children. He was pretty angry."

"Oh, I'm going to have to have that talk with him."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"I haven't told him about the war."

"Are you actually kidding, how the heck are you going to explain that? You have scars everywhere and someone wrote on your arm with a knife."

"Um, I was thinking about making Harry do it." I said and instantly felt guilty. "And that's a horrible idea of me, I am such a bad friend." Rosalie scoffed and laughed at me and Vicky smirked.

"So, how grounded do you think you are?" Rosie asked me.

"Mega grounded." I replied and she laughed and Carlisle shook his head at us. I then told Carlisle a few directions I'm sure he didn't need and we arrived at my house. "Thanks for the lift, Carlisle." I said.

"You're welcome, Hermione."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Rosie shouted and waved and I'm sure the lecture would have started up again. I looked at the drive-way and sure enough my dad's police cruiser was there. I sighed and quickly texted Harry.

" _How mad is he?"_

" _More confused, I'd say. But you're grounded."_ He replied.

" _Figured that one out, Sherlock."_ I texted back and then I saw him as he walked outside.

"Hermione Jean Granger get inside now." He said angrily. I gulped and followed him into the house. He was pacing across the kitchen and pointed to the seat. I sat down and waited for him to speak. He breathed a big breath of air and sighed.

"Hermione, I'm angry at you. You're a stellar student, you've always gotten incredible grades, I've never heard about you skipping a class before. Just explain to me why you would do what you did today? Why skip class?" He asked and at the end of his speech, he sat down and faced me.

"I honestly didn't intend to skip or miss class. I lost track of time. I was talking to Rosalie and I didn't notice the time." I replied, I couldn't tell him that the Cullen's were vampires or what we talked about, my excuse was worse than Rosalie's and I knew it was about to be torn to shreds.

"Hermione, are you honestly telling you that you were too involved talking to your friend that you forget or didn't see the time?"

"It's the truth, dad. I know it sounds bad, but it was honestly the truth." I told him and he nodded.

"I'll believe you, because I know you aren't a liar, but it is a bad excuse." He told me and I nodded. "You're grounded, I didn't feel like I had the right to ground you when I got the phone call, because I've been missing in your life so much."

"Dad, of course you have the right to ground me, you're my father and my only living relative."

"No other child would tell their parent after that excuse that they had the right to ground them."

"I'm very unusual." I said with a grin.

"You're still grounded." He replied.

"I know, what I did was wrong and deserves being grounded." I told him and he nodded.

"You are to come straight home after school, no going away with your friends, meaning your shopping trip on Saturday. After school, you'll come straight home and do any homework. No watching television unless I give you the right. You can still have your phone. Oh, and in your free morning, you have to study in the library."

"Noted. How long does this last?"

"I will free you next Saturday, so you can arrange another shopping trip."

"Okay, that sounds fair. I promise I won't skip again." I told him and he nodded.

"Now, what was this Dr Cullen told me about you not being able to have kids?" He asked and I started to tear up a little. I breathed in and out to calm myself before answering.

"There is a lot I haven't told you about who I am, because I didn't want to and because I didn't want you to have to worry about my past. It is a long story. "I need to just tell it and be over with, okay? Please don't interrupt too much."

"I can't promise, but I'll try."

"Thanks, well, you know I'm a witch. Well, there's a lot more to my world and something I never really wanted you to know, but you deserve to know. You see when Harry was a baby, a man called Voldemort murdered his parents in cold blood, and then he turned his wand to Harry and tried to kill him. But Harry's mother, Lily, had sacrificed herself to save Harry, essentially making it so Voldemort couldn't kill Harry then, the curse rebounded, and Voldemort perished. Except he performed dark rituals which meant he could come back to life. Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle, who starved him and made him live in the closet under the stairs.

"Then when he was 11, he got a letter telling him all about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where his parents went. Then on the train there is where he met me, but we weren't friends yet because he was friends with a boy that didn't like me. Anyway, a few months later this boy and said some really nasty things about me and I was quite hurt, and I went to the girl's toilets to cry, and then a 12-foot troll came in and Harry saved my life. We were best friends from that moment on. When I was 14 Voldemort came back to life, but no one believed Harry was telling the truth.

"When I was 15, I was in a Battle called the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. We were up against Death Eaters that had gone through their entire training, and we had just taken our O. . This man, I had silenced, but he could still perform magic, there was this spell that was invented by his family and we still don't really know the side effects or what the spell does. Because he was silenced, the spell didn't work at its full capacity, but it still hurt. I had to take 10 potions per day and the Healer, Madam Pomfrey, told me that because of the curse, I would never be able to have children." I told him and started sniffling louder. I was trying to hide my emotions from him, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here." He whispered and I collapsed into his lap.

"People found out after the war and they all said such mean things to me."

"Well, they're idiots. You lost something that's important to you, but you stood up for what was the right thing to do. You risked your life and came out injured. It makes you who you are. Some people will always be idiots, but you can't let them get to you. And this doesn't mean that they're aren't other ways of having children, there are other ways."

I tried to control my breathing and sobbing and smiled at him. "You're the best dad, you know that, right?"

"Thanks, hon. Is there more to the story?" He asked, and I nodded and got on my own couch again.

"So eventually, the war broke out and Harry and I were on the run looking for these dark items Voldemort made. If we could destroy them all, then if we killed him, he would die for good. Then we were captured and sent to Malfoy Manor. Harry was sent to the dungeons, whilst Bellatrix Lestrange would 'talk' to me, by talk I mean torture. Magicals have three spells that are called unforgivable, to use any one is unforgivable and would mean a life sentence in Azkaban prison, which Bellatrix had broken out of. One of these curses was called the torture curse, it hurts. She used that on me for a while before she carved a word into my arm." Hermione said and removed the glamour. "It means dirty blood and, hence, beneath her who was a pure-blood. I'm a muggle-born because my parents aren't magical, although you carry the gene, both parents have to carry the gene to make a magical. So whilst you carry the gene, Renee doesn't, hence why Bella isn't magical, but she might have the gene. So, pure-bloods like Bellatrix call Muggle-borns Mudbloods, it's a very bad word, it basically means to them that I am no better than the dirt beneath their feet. Eventually Harry saved me and we escaped to fight on the war. Harry eventually killed Voldemort after we destroyed all the Horcruxes and everything was okay again. But sometimes, I get flashbacks, like I'm back there being tortured by her again. I'm sorry, dad."

"I-I don't even know what to say, Mione, I'm so sorry, that should never have happened to you."

"I know Dad. My ex-boyfriend broke up with me because I was having nightmares and flashbacks. He said I wasn't trying."

"He's an idiot."

"I think so too." I giggled.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, you've been through so much, but you can still laugh and have fun. I am tempted to lift your grounding."

"Don't, I deserved that." I told him.

"I'll tell you something my daughter, Hermione Jean Granger-Swan, you are one of a kind. One in 100 billion." He said, and I laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you for listening." I said and he nodded.

"Right, let's get take-away. You've deserved it." He told me, and I laughed as Harry came down the stairs.

"Is it safe?" He asked and we nodded.

"Come on, let's hop in that car of yours, we're getting pizza." He said and Harry cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note. Hello everybody and sorry for making you wait so long between updates. This chapter is about the shopping trip and sleepover with the girls, which I'll admit, I such at writing these scenes, and I'm not really happy with it. The next chapter should be up in a week.

" _Hey, I guess you want to know my punishment?"_ I texted to Rosalie the next morning.

" _Nah, wait for a bit, Dad's said he'll pick you up. We'll leave a little bit after everyone else."_ She texted back.

" _Got it. I'll wait."_ I replied. In half an hour, that same Mercedes rolled into my driveway and I came out of the house and hopped in the car.

"Good Morning, Hermione." Carlisle said.

"Morning Carlisle." I replied.

"So, what's your punishment?" Rosalie asked.

"Grounded for 11 days." I replied.

"Why 11 days?"

"He said he will release me so I can reschedule the shopping trip for next Saturday."

"Dad?" Rosalie pleaded and he rolled his eyes.

"That's not all, Rosie. I have to come straight home after school and do my homework first. I don't get a free in the morning because I must go to school, sit in the library and study. And no TV, he almost took my phone too." I told her.

"Okay, Rosalie. Your punishment is now the same as Hermione's, so 11 days instead of 14."

"Thanks dad." Rosalie said. "So, next Saturday after shopping do you then want to sleep over?"

"I'll have to ask my dad, in about a week. I'll get back to you." I giggled and she laughed as we hopped out of the car and waved to Carlisle.

"No more skipping class?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get grounded again." I replied and she nodded.

. . . .

I walked over to the library just as my bag broke. I sighed in annoyance and started picking my books up until someone started helping me. I looked up, it was Jasper.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said as we picked the last of it up.

"Um, it's okay. I was looking for you. Can we talk?"

"I'm guessing Vicky told you what Luna said?" I asked and he nodded.

"We could just go to the car and talk." He suggested.

"Sounds good." I said shifting the heavy items in my hands. We walked towards my car, talking about the weather and favourite foods on the way.

"My favourite is Jaguar." He said. "The meat eaters are so much tastier than the herbivores. Emmett likes bears, I think he's taking his revenge on them or something."

"Probably because they have more in common with humans, right?" I replied.

"Mm, maybe. You?"

"Well, I love pies. Pecan pie is a favourite of mine, that isn't often served in England. Probably my dad's half coming out." I told him. "My mother and step-father were dentists, and they were very strict about sweet food that rot your teeth, but then I went to Hogwarts and I kind of discovered sweets."

"How does it taste?"

"Like heaven in a bite." I replied laughing. "And coke and milkshakes are a must as well. At Hogwarts they only serve Pumpkin juice, which is disgusting. I hate pumpkins."

"Vegetables?" Jasper prompted.

"I'm not the best at eating my veggies." I joked. "I have a sweet tooth, like my dad. Even just eating fruit because it's sweeter." I told him and he laughed.

"I can see that with all your favourite foods so far."

"It's a wonder my teeth haven't fallen out yet." I joked and he smiled as we reached the car and hopped in after I put my stuff and broken bag in the boot. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I'm really new at this whole mate thing, and I don't even know if you are."

"Luna said something about Alice being your mate?"

"I thought so, but the past few years I've had doubts, just by looking at Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett, it was such a different relationship with Alice. I also heard that Luna thinks that Alice only thought she was my mate because she was seeing our relationship and mistook her part in it."

"It makes you want to see what she saw." I replied and he nodded. "So, did they tell you how you know you are mates?" I asked.

"Rosalie said she knew that Emmett was for her the moment she saw him."

"I heard their love story, it's beautiful." I replied and Jasper smiled.

"It's easy to talk to you." He admitted.

"I got that feeling as well. It's like talking to Rosie. Like instant friendship."

"Maybe that's being a mate?" Jasper asked.

"How were you turned?" I asked.

"That's a big story, are you sure?"

"Rosalie told me hers, she also told me Emmett's. The others I have no idea about." I answered.

"I was turned purposely to serve in a war. You've fought in a war, right?"

"Yeah, not too long ago." I replied.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in 1844, in Houston. I became a Major in the Confederate Army. I then found Maria half way through the Civil War. She was a Vampire and looking for more Vampires to gain control of land in the Southern Vampire Wars." He started. "When you just become a vampire, you're stronger than older vampires. Because you're human blood is still in your system which gives you strength until about a year when your become normal. In Maria's army, you get culled after that year. I managed to survive."

"Because of your gift?"

"Yeah, I used it to prove to her I was worth keeping, and she agreed. I used it to control the newborns and I became their trainer. Then, I created Peter, who became a friend. But there was a newborn he started talking to, Charlotte. She was his mate. When the day came for Charlotte to be destroyed, by me, he told her to run and she did. I didn't chase after her. Peter came back after 5 years to talk me into leaving to. I did. At that time I knew Maria was planning on killing me, I just wanted to be done with it. But every time I drank from a human I felt horrible…"

"Because you could feel their emotions." I guessed, and he nodded.

"Then I met Alice. She told me that I was her mate, I didn't believe her at first, but she talked about the Cullen's and what they did and I reluctantly agreed to go with her. She was killed by James, a guy who Vicky was living with. Then we travelled together and found the Cullen's."

"I'm guessing you left out a lot."

"It was the short and sweet version." He said smiling as the bell rang.

"It was nice talking to you Jasper, see you around." I said and walked to my next class.

. . . .

 **Rosalie's P.O.V**

I was no longer grounded, I was free. Hermione, Luna and Fleur were about to arrive at our house to pick up Vicky and I. I was excited. They finally arrived and I was almost jumping up and down.

They got out of the car and Hermione reached up to knock on the door but I opened it before she could.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. You excited?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, you must be Rosalie's and Vicky's friends. I'm Esme."

"It's nice to meet your Mrs Cullen." Fleur replied. "I'm Fleur, and this is Luna and Hermione."

"Hello, Mrs Cullen." Hermione replied.

"Please, call me Esme. Now, you girls go have fun."

"Thanks mum." I called and we all got into the car, Hermione decided to give the driving up to me.

"Are you sure?"

"You're a vampire, you can get us their faster and safer." Hermione told me, and I agreed.

We eventually got up to Port Angeles and parked the car near the shopping centre. We got out and walked into the shopping centre and went straight to Forever 21 and separated, I went with Hermione as we went into the dress section.

"This is pretty." She said pointing at a blue dress.

"Go try it on."

"I guess I could pair it with stocking and a jacket." She said and grabbed the dress in her size range.

"Mione, this top would look awesome on you." I called and she looked at the pretty forest green top.

"I'll grab that one too." She said.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" The shop assistant asked.

"We're just looking at the moment." Hermione replied and the shop assistant nodded.

"Can we go to a shoe store next, I need some new Nikes." Luna asked and we nodded. I looked through the racks to pick some items out for myself. I watched as Hermione picked out some more long sleeved tops and looked at some jackets.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know if I should get this or not." She said. " I do need some new jackets though."

"Maybe look in another store. Tops and stuff are fine, but jackets should be well made, particularly around here." I told her and she nodded.

"I need some new boots as well."

"Again, we'll go to another store for them." I told her.

"We should go to American Eagle as well, I need some new jeans and they have a sale on." She replied and I nodded as I continued to look for more clothes. We eventually finished in Forever 21 and moved through the mall to look for shoes. We needed new running shoes, but also regular shoes for everyday at school. We then went into a new store to get some well-made jackets before sitting down at a café for lunch. We all ordered, and Vicky and I pretended to eat the food, but it was easier to blend because the other 3 really were eating.

Everyone decided they'd had enough shopping, but also that they didn't need anything else, so we decided to drive back down to the house, but we went slower and showed the three newbies Port Angeles, not just the shopping centres, but the beach and the little houses. Eventually we made it back to our house and sat down on the couch. Every other member of out family was either upstairs or they'd gone hunting, so we had some privacy, except for Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're looking beautiful."

"Okay, I get it. You're her mate, I don't care. Tonight, is girl's night, so unless you want to put a wig and some make-up on, go away." I yelled, and he ran away in fear and I smirked. Hermione giggled.

"Truth or dare." Vicky yelled and we all whooped in agreement. We used the empty glass bottle of coke Luna had for lunch and spinned it. I started, and it landed on Luna.

"Luna, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um, truth." She declared, and I grinned.

"Who do you have a crush on?" I asked.

"Um, Harry." Luna whispered as everyone laughed.

"Luna, you and Harry would be great together." Hermione told her and I nodded.

Vicky was next and she spinned her bottle and it landed on Hermione and she grinned evilly. "Hermione, how good was that kiss with Viktor Krum?"

"Um, well, it wasn't the worst kiss I've ever had, that one goes to Ron, but it also wasn't the best." She declared. Everyone around the table was shocked until Fleur broke into giggles.

"Hermione, you just said that of an international star, one that many girls would love to kiss him, and you described it as okay?"

"Well, it wasn't great, honestly." She said which brought our laughter back.

"It would be like saying Michael Jordan's kissing wasn't that great." Luna said.

"Wait, that's how famous he was in your world?" Vicky asked.

"He played Quidditch for his country at 17, that was rare to be chosen whilst still in school. He also won his team the World Cup that year. He was pretty famous." Fleur told us and we sat there gobsmacked at Hermione.

"He also couldn't speak English and kept mangling my name." She replied defensively.

"I'll give you that, his English wasn't great. Neither was mine back then." Fleur said.

"Your English was fine, you just had a very thick accent." Hermione replied. "He was very hard to talk to. But it was a bad night for me after Ron accused me of fraternizing with the enemy even though he wanted Viktor Krum's signature."

"He's an idiot." I said and she laughed.

"Talking about the ball, is there ever balls here?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but they are always held in the gym, we don't really have another function to go to." I told them.

"Why don't they have a raffle or something to save money and get a ballroom in Port Angeles. We could even arrange buses there and back. It would be better than the gym." Luna suggested.

"That's a cool idea, maybe we should present our ideas to the planning committee." Vicky said.

. . . .

Hermione's POV

Luna, Fleur and I were driving home after our sleepover last night. It was really fun getting to know Vicky and Rose a little bit more and actually becoming their friends. Something I know was really weird and difficult to Rosalie because she hides behind a mask of uninterest and boredom to keep people away. Somehow I managed to get behind that mask the first day I met her. She hugged me that day, something she's admitted to have never done to anyone who wasn't family before. But I do feel like Rosie's family, oddly enough. That might be because Jasper has begun to get to know me. I know that Luna is right 99% of the time, and I do feel something with Jasper, and I would love to get to know him even more.

I dropped Luna and Fleur off at their house and went to my dad's home. "Hey dad, I'm home."

"Hey, hon. How was your night?"

"It was really fun, Rosie and Vicky are awesome."

"I'm glad to hear that, I feel like those kids needed some friends, and I'm glad that you've become that."

"You're right. People were always judging them for being adopted and stuff, they always felt left out and never really got to know any friends. Rosie has this mask she keeps up and somehow I managed to get through to know the real her."

"Good, you needed friends as well. Any other friends?"

"Well, I like the entire Cullen family, I don't really have any other friends in the school. Angela and I talk and we're kind of friends, but the guys there are kind of immature and keep asking me out."

"Really? Any boys you're interested in?"

"Um, maybe. In all honesty Jasper is really nice and I think there's something there, but I don't really know. It's still really new."

"Wow, that's really honest."

"I know dad, but I don't want to throw it on you one day. So, do you approve?"

"I only met him once, but all those kids were really polite and not worth everyone's criticism. If you make it official, I would like to meet him as your boyfriend."

"Will do, dad. Also, Rose, Vicky and the others decided were going to be on the prom committee."

"Really, I did not expect that from you."

"We had a ball at Hogwarts, and I had a lot of fun." I admitted.

"Well, you'd be amazing at it, then."

"I hope so." I admitted, and he hugged me.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later I was studying in the living room when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I announced and opened the door to find Jasper.

"Hey." He said, and I couldn't help but smiling.

"Hey Jasper, can I help you?"

"Sure thing, sugar. I was wondering if you wanted to come on a date with me?"

"When?" I asked.

"Now." He smirked back, and I smiled softly.

"Dad, Jasper asked me out, can I go?"

"Of course, hon." He said smiling slightly.

"I'll go get dressed and come back…actually. Where are we going?"

"Lunch." Jasper replied, and I nodded and ran upstairs.

. . . .

Jasper's POV

Well, I think that went well, until…

"Hello, you must be Jasper. I'm Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you again, sir. Um, we aren't having that kind of talk, are we?" I asked dreading the answer.

Charlie chuckled playfully. "No, I don't think its needed. You see, you hurt my daughter and she'll hurt you." He said, and I legitimately laughed.

"I've noticed. She's a firecracker."

"You're Rosalie's twin, right?"

"Yes, it was amazin' how quickly Rose and Hermione became friends." I said.

"It's like they were soulmates, but friends. Hermione had trouble making friends when she was younger…"

"Okay, dad. Can we stop story time, please?" Hermione asked and walked into the room.

"Wow." I said, she looked beautiful, like a goddess. I think Hermione noticed me looking at her because her cheeks coloured beautifully. Charlie smirked. Hermione was wearing a black, off-shoulders maxi dress that was shirred at the top and flowed down. She wore some pretty flats, minimal make-up and a bracelet.

"Alright kids. Go have fun." Charlie told them.

"Thanks dad." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek.

. . . .

Hermione's Pov

So, are we really going to the diner?" I asked.

"I said nothing about a diner, I said lunch." Jasper replied, I tilted my head in response. "Just wait, we'll get there eventually." He said. Eventually they drove up to a path.

"Where are we?"

"It's a secret." Explained Jasper. "You see Edward has this meadow he likes to go to go to be alone with his thoughts, and I understand that. This is where I go when everyone's emotions are getting to me."

"Jas, this is a path." I joked.

"We aren't there, yet." Said Jasper. "Now, come on and get on my back!" Jasper said.

"What?!" I asked exasperated.

"Hermione, we can't drive there, you can't do that witchy thing because you don't know the location. I can run there, so climb aboard." Joked Jasper.

"Jas, you're not a train." I said but smirked at him anyway. I walked towards him and he helped me climb up onto his shoulders.

"Don't let go." Whispered Jasper.

"Never." I affirmed.

Then, Jasper took off it was faster than I had ever gone before. Now, just because I didn't like flying, didn't mean I hated going fast, I was speed maniac. With brooms, I was just scared I would fall off. Although, I knew I would never fall off Jasper. Eventually, after 20 minutes of running. Jasper slowed down gradually and stopped. I let go and landed on the ground.

"This is beautiful." I said. "Where are we?"

"In the middle of the Olympic National Park and Forest. Impossible to get to for humans. This is my sanctuary." Jasper said.

"It's amazing." I whispered, stuck gazing at the beautiful place Jasper had. There was a massive waterfall and lake that cascaded down two cliffs.

"Come on, there's more." Jasper said and picked me up with ease and put me on his back. He jumped out the cliff to the meadow below, where I saw candles and a picnic blanket in the middle.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I did have help, I had to tell Rose and Em about my special place, and I'm fine with sharing this with them. Oh, and I can't cook, so everything you eat is made by Harry."

"Mm, it'll be delicious then. Jasper, thank you. This is beautiful." I said and I sat down on the blanket. He followed and sat as well. He picked up a champagne flute and poured some champagne in them.

"You know I'm underaged, right?" I told him.

"In America." Replied Jasper. "In the Wizarding World, you aren't." He said and I smirked and accepted the glass as Jasper popped a strawberry in it.

"You're spoiling me." I told him

"So, my sweet tooth. When's your birthday?" Jasper asked.

"It's coming up. September 19th."

"Really? That's not far away, only a few days." asked Jasper and I nodded in confirmation. "What do you want to do for it?"

"Well, I was thinking dinner, with my family and friends." I admitted.

"Where would we hold that?"

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Okay, it's your birthday. I'm sure that all your friends and family can think of something." Jasper said.

"You're the best." I said shyly.

"I know." Said Jasper cockily which made me burst into laughter. "Now, I think you've told me about our favourite pie? Pecan pie, right?"

"Of course." I replied as he pulled my favourite pie from the picnic basket and set it on the rug before cutting and giving me a piece.

"Oh, Harry is amazing. He's such a great cook."

"I know, I had no idea how to cook anything, so he offered to help."

"He's a good friend." I admitted after taking a bite. I moaned. "This is so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"So, there's something I've wanted to ask you, you might not like it. I keep hearing about Alice. What was she like?"

"Alice? Well, I wasn't with her for long, but she was always lovely. She loved to shop, we had to stop in every big town, so she could add to her wardrobe, she also tried to change my clothes as well. I think she was a bit of a control freak that way. But she was kind to those less fortunate, she helped where she could. What she could see helped her help others. But she was gone too soon." He spun the story.

"She was killed by James?"

"Yeah, Vicky told you about him?"

"Kind of, it wasn't a good story."

"No, I didn't think it would be."

"Was she your mate, and because you died you got another one?"

"I don't think that's how it works, beautiful."

"But Luna said I'm your mate, so which is it?" I asked uncertain. He walked towards me and grabbed me in a hug.

"I don't know beautiful. But I feel this connection with you instantly. I didn't get that with Alice, which makes me think it's you. Alice thought she was because of her seer ability, maybe it wasn't her though. I don't see how she could make that mistake, but I don't know any other answers."

I took a little step back and looked up at his face. What he said about me was lovely, and I felt a connection to him as well. I peered up at his face and stepped forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his hand loosely in my mass of curls. I stood on my tippy toes before he picked me up and spun me around as we kissed. It was an amazing feeling, like sparks flying. It was like I could see my entire life with Jasper, he was my mate and I was his. We were destined to be together. Then the kissing stopped, and I was put back down.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked uncertain and a little scared.

"What? No, of course not. I'm sorry, I just…I'm scared I'd hurt you, even just through a kiss. If I lose myself, I could kill you. I would never want that to happen."

I understood, but also didn't. "Jasper, I understand that you feel that way, but you're my mate, I know you felt what I did in that kiss. You could never hurt me, not even in a kiss."

"But I could."

"Jasper, you have to understand that I really like you and I trust you. And you're not the only one that can cause damage, even though I can mostly control my accidental magic, there are still time that I lose control of it, when you're feeling a lot of certain emotions. So, if you can't control yourself during a kiss, then neither can I."

"Hermione, it's different, I could kill you with just my hands."

"Hon, I'm a witch, did you forget that I can literally create fire from nothing? And a witch protects herself, so even if you lost control and tried to hurt me, my magic would react and stop you from doing it to protect me. Please Jas, I'm not saying go all in, but you can still kiss me." I told him and he looked uncertain.

"Hermione, you aren't as dangerous as I am." Jasper told me, and I got angry and whipped out my wand and pointed it at him. I cleared my head for a moment before lowering my wand.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I shouldn't have pointed my wand at you. I'm sorry, but you have to realise this isn't a supernatural competition, we are both dangerous things, but the difference is, we are kind and we wouldn't use our powers to hurt humans or the people we love. I'm a good witch, and you're a good vampire. I can be dangerous and kill people, and I have. But I can also be caring and gentle, and I know you can be the same." I told him softly.

"I get it, I'm so sorry. I could never hurt you, and whilst I think we should still take precautions. Even while lost in the feeling of kissing you, I could never hurt you." Jasper told me and I smiled at him, happy that he got my point. I reached up and kissed him again, he responded again. It wasn't like me to be so defensive over his point just about a kiss. I think I'm falling in love. That is also not like me, I take my time to do things like love, I don't just jump in. It took years for me and Ron to get together. It was like my magic pushing me because my magic agreed that we were a great pair, that we were meant for each other. The kiss stopped again, and I was brought from my thoughts.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll miss this place, though. It's beautiful."

"You can come back whenever you want, you know. Oh, I need to hunt. I'll drop you back off to the car and get some…"

"Pop me in a tree, I'll be fine." I said. "You don't need to run back to the car and back for me."

"Hermione…"

"I know, but if I'm far above you and I use a spell I've invented so you can't even smell me, then I'll be fine. You won't even know I'm there." I told him and started climbing the nearest tree, which I failed at and slid back down. "Um, some help would be appreciated." I said and saw him giggling at my attempt to climb a tree.

"Hey genius. I always stay down here to hunt. I'll pop you at the top of the cliff."

"Oh." I said, and he laughed loudly. "Shush you."


End file.
